Through a Demon's Eye
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Not long after Bill's possession of him Dipper finds himself constantly having lucid dreams in which he keeps walking around ordering creatures of unimaginable horror around and feeling comfortable -but not to comfortable- in a realm that is full of Chaos and mayhem, Mabel thinks he's just over paranoid from Bill's Possession and that they are only dreams, so Dipper takes action.


Through a Demon's Eye

Chapter 1

Dipper found himself sitting on a throne surrounded by Chaos and mayhem. He blinked with confusion, as if he felt like his mind couldn't process such a chaotic atmosphere. Still; he felt like this world was his only home. That despite its _impurities_ this had been all he'd known in such a long time. Although he couldn't piece together as to where the thoughts of killing hundreds if not billions of people- no that didn't sound right? – He allowed the memory to slip past him without a second thought as if it pained him only a little. He looked out over the chaotic landscape. He snapped his fingers and a pink one-eyed creature appeared before him. She instantly bowed to him. Normally he'd say something like: _"Why are you bowing I'm not royalty?"_ But something about her bowing gave him a new-found pleasure in which he'd never expected him to be fond of. "Hello, Pyronica." The words left his mouth as if he's known her all his life when in reality this was the first he'd seen her. "Y-yes, sire…what can I do for you?" She asked in fear. Dipper's eyes filled with bloodlust. The over powering smell of fear that filled his senses drove him to the brink. He pushed to his feet with one swift motion and grabbed her neck. "Where have you _**BEEN**_ for the past few days? I come back and nearly half of you criminals have disappeared off the face of the Multivrice! The other lot of you have tried to _**KILL EACH OTHER!**_ You forgot who gave you a propose Pyronica, I have big plans and I don't need you adding to the long list of problems I already have! If I wasn't in such a good mood you'd be split into your own molecules! But, I have restraint. Get out of my sight, and I do hope you don't make it a habit of running off when I leave this realm to make sure that my plan doesn't fail again like it did 30 years ago!" Dipper snapped in fury. Pyronica nodded quickly before he let her go. She quickly flew off. "Tik, I try to give these freaks a home -that's being slowly destroyed- all the while trying to get a permeant home for us." He sat back down in his throne and rolled his shoulders before letting his eyes drift shut.

"Get up you lazy butt! It's 9:53 in the morning!" Dipper slowly opened his eyes to look at his sister who wore her pink shooting star sweater. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned. "Ugh, really? Okay, that's fine in my opinion," He yawned again before continuing. "Besides, I had that dream again. The same one with the chaotic world. Yeah, granted every time I show up there I get the same bewilderment and confusion as to why I'm there and why it feels like home to me, but there was something new, a pink one-eyed creature by the name of Pyronica. And, she bowed to me, and I have to admit I felt…powerful when she did." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Bro Bro, it's just a dream. Nothing more nothing less. It's not like you're really in another realm like you keep claiming you are. Don't get me wrong Dipper, Bill really messed up your head, between these weird dreams you keep having and your paranoia getting the better of you, you've been…unhinged? I'm worried about you Dipper. You're going to get so worked up that you won't sleep again like with what happened with the laptop. Look if you want my honest opinion. These dreams are part of your anxieties over your possession nothing more. So, the faster you accept that they're only dreams that don't mean anything the faster they'll go away. You're only making them worse by believing in them, your mind picks up on that you know." Mabel explained. Dipper clutched his teeth. "You're wrong! They are real! I'm living every waking moment in these dreams as if I'm awake! I feel the emotions within me! You can't just tell me they're only just dreams! They aren't, they can't be. They mean something! They're clues! I just know it! Mabel, I know what I saw I know what I felt! These dreams are _**REAL!**_ I know they're real." He snapped. He felt the same bloodlust as he'd felt towards Pyronica in his dream. He slowly looked away from his sister who wore a look of bewilderment over her brother's out burst. She held up her hands. "Woah, Dipper…you didn't have to make it sound like I kicked a puppy. I can't speak for you, and those dreams. I've said my thoughts; doesn't mean I'm right in the end? I-I'll see you down stairs. I think you need some time to yourself." She said before opening the attic door and exiting before closing the door behind her. Which left Dipper alone with his thoughts.

Dipper held his head with his right hand. "The feeling just now, it was like the feeling I had when I was in the dream, that couldn't be a coincidence; could it? No- that would mean that the other thoughts I've had in the dreams makes me out as someone that isn't well…me? That does make a good point? I never see what I look like in the dream. How do I know it's really me in the dream? What am I saying it is me? It has to be me! I wouldn't see and feel these things if it wasn't me doing them. But, I would never hurt anyone, and not only that, how would I even split someone up into molecules? I don't have magic outside of the spells in the Journal. Speaking of the Journal where is it?" He looked around and found it on the night stand. He picked it up and sighed. "I've gone through this journal a hundred times and the Author never specified having dreams like mine after being possessed by Bill. UGH! I need answers not more questions. There's got to be a reason I'm having lucid dreams. There has to be an answer too all this. Maybe there are some books in the Gravity Falls Public Library on lucid dreaming? It's a start isn't it?" Dipper got to his feet before falling to his knees from the numbing pain in his legs. "Dang it! You'd think by now I'd have figured out my legs don't like working after those dreams. I don't have a clue why they get to a point I can't even stand up." He rolled his eyes before finally getting to his feet for real this time. He walked over to pick up his blue vest before taking Journal 3 and put it into his bag.

He opened the attic door and headed down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and saw Stan drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. His eyes then drifted to Mabel who was sitting on the chair quietly. Clearly his out burst had killed her mood. A prick of guilt washed over him. He wanted to say something to her he did, and yet he second guessed himself as if she'd be appalled by his apology. He winced. _'She thinks you're crazy! She thinks this is all in your head! Prove her wrong. Prove. Her. Wrong!'_ He clenched his fists. "We never finished our conversation Mabel!" She looked at him. "No, we did. I gave you your space, now you need to give me mine!" She said in a fowl tone. "Is everything alright with you two? You never fight." Stan asked as he put his paper down as he paid attention now to his niece and nephew. Dipper tipped his head and grinned. "She thinks I'm going bat shit insane. All thanks to these lucid dreams I keep having. She thinks they're because of my paranoia from Bill possessing my body and corrupting my little precious mind. Phew! If it was because of Bill you'd think I'd be the first to figure that kind of junk out. After all I'm the smart twin and all she is, is a pretty face! She is absolutely worthless to me." He winced before coving his mouth. _'Oh my God what did I just say?'_

Both sat there awestruck by Dipper's speech. "Y-You d-didn't m-mean all that…d-did you, D-Dipper?" Mabel asked as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I-I…I don't know. I-I don't know what possessed me to- say anything like that?! I-I don't know how I feel about it…i-it's like my judgment is clouded. I-I don't want it to be true…but…part of me feels like I meant it. I-I know I-I shouldn't b-but…I don't know…it felt…right to me. So, yeah…I guess I meant it…even though I don't want to admit it truthfully. Every fiber of my being is telling me to lie through my teeth. To keep the truth from you two. I- I'm sorry I-" He shook his head and raced out the door slamming it behind him. He could only keep running. He couldn't look back. He couldn't look back! He just had to get way. He just had to get away! Be anywhere other then with the people he loved. He was terrified! The feeling- the bloodlust- why did he like it so much?! Why did he care to continue to feel what should be a sinful feeling?! It wasn't his will to hurt his family! So why did he want to see them DEAD! **"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME TODAY!"** Dipper screamed into the sky.

Dipper panted, as he took in large breaths of air. His mind still buzzing with theories and ideas, some he'd never thought of before. One about a doorway between worlds, -though that information didn't expand past that far- he shook his head. He'd had the lucid dreams before, several times actually. But, not once did he ever have the same emotions as how'd he felt in the dreams before. This was the first. He shook his head wildly. _'You have every right to hate Mabel, she's selfish, and manipulative, and down right stupid! She is always too cheerful! Doesn't it just make your skin crawl?!'_ Dipper held his head. "What, no! I love my sister, she's fine just how she-" He winced. _'How she is? Oh… how sweetly disgusting. You want to believe in false thoughts. You know the truth, how you truly…feel. Be honest with yourself, theirs no sense in hiding it? It's just you here ain't it? Nobody needs to know the truth? That can stay between a you need to know bases. I'm not stupid, nor am I open to having my summer continue to be ruined by my "sister" you have so…so much more you can do without her, without anybody. You have the journal, don't you? That's all you really need. So, admit the truth to yourself.'_ Dipper looked down at his hand. "Maybe your right, Mabel's done nothing to aid me, hell her saving me from Bill's possession doesn't make up for all the times she's never helped me. And even after all that, she goes right back to being a self-centered brat! So yeah, I hate her! But don't think for a second that I don't need family to be there for me! Wait-w-why am I talking to myself? Why is there a voice in my head? Who are you what are you doing to me?!" Dipper snapped. No response replied. Dipper berried his head into his hands. "God, I'm going insane. I need answers…now."

Dipper pushed to his feet. When a person caught his attention. They looked like his Grunkle stan, only not as old and wore a white lab coat. Dipper hadn't seen him before. He looked familiar to him. "It couldn't be, Sixer?" The words where cold as they left his mouth. He blinked and the person had vanished. Dipper shook his head. "That was weird? Who's Sixer? That man I just had a hallucination of? Must have, though why did he look like a much younger version of Grunkle Stan? And why would Stan ever wear a lab coat? What was I doing again? Right books on lucid dreaming right." He walked inside. Standing in the place Dipper was before stood the same man. He looked up at the library, nodded and entered the establishment.

Dipper pulled out a few books on lucid dreaming. After about two and a half hours Dipper closed the last book and laid his head on the table and yawned. "AHHH, awe man…I've been at this for almost three hours, with no breakfast. My stomach is killing me!" Dipper muttered. He heard the chair across from him pull out. Dipper looked up. "Hey, could you not-" He paused when the man he saw earlier sat down across from him with a history book of Gravity Falls. He pulled out a red book which Dipper imminently recognized. "Journal 3! Wait…that would mean, no…y-you're the Author!" The man looked up at him and tiled his head. "Who are you? How do you know about my Journals?" The man asked looking at him with a sketchy look. Dipper pushed his journal in front of him. "I know about it because I've read it! I idolize you!" The man picked up the journal and read through it quickly. "This is amazing, though, most of my chapters are missing or torn out. And you've written in it too I see." Dipper closed his eyes. "What do you know about Bill Cipher?! Or about lucid dreams?" The man winced. "Before I answer your question dear boy I need to know who you are and what kind of prior knowledge you have of Bill." Dipper shook his head. "My name is Dipper Pines, I made a deal with Bill thinking that he'd help me solve mysteries but he double crossed me and I ended up being his puppet, but so where you. I need to know about your past with Bill. It might give me some answers why I'm having weird lucid dreams, after having made my deal with Bill in the first place." The Author was just about to respond when a woman laid her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up at her, with drool on his face. "Sorry to wake you, but you're scaring the other people in the library. You where talking to yourself as if you where in a conversation with someone else who wasn't there." She explained. "I-I fell asleep? I-I dreamed the whole encounter with the Author?" Dipper asked himself. The woman shrugged before leaving him to his business. Dipper looked at the journal. "It felt too real, just like when I had the dream about that realm. She had to wake me up just when I was about to get answers from the Author himself. Of freaking course. My luck is absolutely rubbish!" He looked at the clock on the wall. His jaw dropped. "It's 4:30 pm? Really? I didn't even have-" He paused when he saw a take-out bag on the table which was finished. "Okay, apparently I did get something to eat? I just don't recall doing it. Perfect, add that to the ever-stacking list of problems I've been dealing with since Bill possessed me. UGH!? Why have I been so careless, this summer I've allowed Gideon's words get under my skin, only for me to prove him wrong, secondly, I let these government agents in on the journals, t least we've been fine since then, I let the shapeshifter's taunts get to me all because he thought I'd be killed or whatever? Maybe? I don't even know! And then I made that stupid deal with Bill because I was despite -and sleep deprived can't forget about that- and for what? A chance to get answers? Of course?! That's what it's always been about since the first day I found journal 3! I'm so hung up about finding an answer to these mysteries that it's now brought me to the brink of my own insanity. I wonder if that's what happened to the Author? Did he truly come to this same tipping point as I am at now? It would make sense when it came down to his last entries in the journal." Dipper thought to himself. He winced. _'I'm logically sane, why shouldn't I be? Do you really believe you've gone off your rocker just because you're talking to yourself? Last I checked self talk is a normal occurrence is it not?'_ Dipper shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's true…I mean I talk to myself pretty often? But that's not the point now is it?! Now who are you! Seeing as you didn't answer me the first time I asked you?" A sinister smile split across his lips. "Why, I'm Dipper Pines of course. Who else would I be?" He shook his head violently as he attempted to stop the overwhelming bliss of the bloodlust that washed over him. _**"ENOUGH!"**_ People shushed him. He ignored it grabbed his things and left without a second word.

Dipper raced through the woods as fast as his feet could carry him. His foot caught a tree root and he was sent tumbling out of control. He only came to a stop when his head slammed against a nearby tree. "GAH! Ugh…ow…that hurt." He groaned as he held his head. He shook it as he attempted to bring the would back into focus. Standing before him now was Mabel. She helped him to his feet. "Where have you been Dipper? I know it wasn't out here, besides the point are you okay? How's your head?" She asked as she looked him over. "Uh, other then some minor cuts, and bruises the worst I might have got is a concussion, other then that no fractured or broken bones." Dipper muttered. She grinned. "Oh, but that won't do dear brother." Dipper winced when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He slowly looked down to see a knife in his heart. "M-Mabel?" Dipper gasped as he awoke with pain in his chest. His head hurt and so did his limbs. Dusk had fallen on the woods of Gravity Falls. Dipper held his head. "It was another lucid dream. Only, why would Mabel what me dead?" Dipper muttered aloud. He winced. _'Maybe because she wants you out of the picture, out of her life. You want the same, don't you? She get's all the attention and you're faced with being an outcast. Don't you see, you're the important one, not your stupid sister. You're the one who has the drive to be the most successful of the two of you. So why wouldn't she try to kill you?'_ Dipper looked down. "No, I don't want to believe that. I can't believe that." He said shaking his head from right to left. _'Then why would you think of it then? Why would you consider the thought if it weren't true?'_ Dipper closed his eyes. "I said no! You can make it out to be that way, but I know my sister! She would never wish ill harm on another?" A smile crossed his lips. "Is that so? Then why would she ignore you and obsess over a boy rather then helping her own brother? Face it, her loyalties lie with everything else besides you. Do you really want to trust her? Because how I see it, she's the whole reason you're in this mess? And please by all means prove me wrong? But you need concrete proof to change your own mind as I see it." Dipper shook his head again. "I-I don't have any." He said in defeat. It was true that it was Mabel's fault for his deal with Bill. If she'd just helped him with the laptop then he would've never been possessed by Bill in the first place. To finally come to terms with that scornful thought pained him. He hated to think that he could no longer trust his own sister struck deep into his heart and soul. The anger boiled in his blood. When the summer started he had faith in his sister as someone he could trust. But know? She had betrayed him, just as the Author saw corruption in Bill. He'd been so despite he'd forgotten the truth of how corrupted Bill really was. But it was too late now to take it all back. Too late to stop what he'd done. Now- here he stood in the darkening woods alone with only his thoughts, and the overwhelming urge to kill those who'd betrayed him, who wronged him at every turn. Old foes and new enemies all filled his thoughts, plans and theories of how to take back his pride from those who'd stole it from him!

He gripped his head. _**"NO! I WON'T TAKE A LIFE! THAT'S NOT ME! I'M NOT ME! I JUST WANT MY MIND BACK!"**_ He screamed. _'Oh, it's too late for that. You think you can stop this? You can't. So, the question is; when will you get despite, little Pinetree?'_

Dipper gasped as his eyes snapped open as he sat up in his room. Mabel sat next to him and had jumped at his sudden wakeful start. "Oh, thank goodness. You're awake. You've been saying weird things in your sleep. Dipper…do-do you really not trust me? And, do you- really have thoughts about killing someone?" Mabel asked. Dipper's eyes widened before he looked away. "I-I don't know anymore, I'm having lucid dreams now even when I think I'm awake. Like I'm having a dream inside another dream. I have this voice in my head telling me things- I don't want to believe the things it's saying but- but I can't find a way to prove it wrong, and when ever I get angry I feel an overwhelming sensation of bloodlust. I-I don't want to hurt anyone- and yet the thought feels so…perfect…to me that I can help but want to act upon it. As for not wanting to trust you, it kind of makes sense, if you'd helped me with the laptop instead of obsessing over a Sock Opera to impress a guy, I would've never gotten possessed by Cipher in the first place!" Dipper admitted honestly. Mabel looked away. "Firstly Dipper, like I said this morning I am _**VERY**_ worried about you. These dreams are now getting out of hand clearly if they are now starting to impact your mind and behavior. Secondly, you forget that you've been obsessed by the journal, about finding answers, about that stupid laptop! But don't forget who saved you and sabotaged her own play to save her brother from an evil dream demon! I love you Dipper you're my family! But these dreams are making you question who your real friends are? It sounds to me that you've just let your memory run rampant in just a single day! Look Bro Bro, I want to help, but I'm not qualified for that. But the truth is you do need the help." Mabel said. Dipper winced. _'You don't need her help, you don't need any of them, there is only one person you can trust, and that's yourself.'_ He clutched his sheets in his hands. "I don't need help! I'm fine! If I told someone about this they'd think I was crazy and lock me away for experiments! I'm not going to find answers locked away, **SHOOTING STAR**!" Mabel's eyes widened. "C-come again?" She stammered. "You heard me Mabel!" Dipper snapped as his golden-brown eyes blazed with fury. Mabel's eyes filled with tears. "You're not my brother, are you?! **BILL**!" Dipper shook his head. "Bill?! What the hell Mabel? I'm not BILL! Where in the hell did you get that dumb fricking idea from?! Now I really don't trust you if you think I'm Bill Cipher! God how fricking stupid do you really think I am Mabel! I swear if I didn't have restraint I'd tear you apart molecule by molecule! And that I can assure you will be VERY painful!" Mabel grabbed her grappling hook. "My brother would never call me Shooting Star! My brother would never want to hurt me! You are not my brother!" She snapped. **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Dipper screamed as he snapped his fingers and the grappling hook flew out of her hand. Dipper pushed to his feet and begun walking towards her. "Call me Cipher again! **DO IT MABEL**!" He snapped as he got in front of her. "You are not my brother! You're Bill!" She said. He grinned and forced her to her knees. "I am _**not**_ Cipher, but the feeling of bloodlust I have feels to good to want to stop. The fear I can smell off you is only driving me crazier! Come on scream, yell, fight back! Give me the satisfaction of seeing you try to get out of this without injury! Because- Hahahaha- I'm not about to let you think I'm not your little brother! News flash Shooting Star, this is what happens to people who don't see my potential! You want to **TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!** " He brought his knee up and jabbed it into Mabel's ribs. **"GAH!"**

" **HAHAHAHA!** Good girl Shooting Star. You're doing just fine." He threw her into the wall with a new-found strength. It felt like he could do anything. "Ugh, g-get out- of my b-brother's b-body!" Mabel coughed. **"HAHAHA! GOD SHOOTING STAR YOU'RE PERSITENT ARN'TCHA? WELL I CAN'T BLAME YOU? BUT LET'S BE HONEST, LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME IF THEY LOOK AS YOU REMEMBER THEM TO BE? DO I LOOK POSSESSED TO YOU?"** Dipper asked as he looked down at her small fragile body. Her eyes widened when she realized that he wasn't possessed. "N-No, you can't be Dipper! My brother wouldn't do this!"

"Your brother is right in front of you, doing just the things you thought he'd never do. Goes to show you just how little I mattered to you! Like I told you this morning, all you are is a pretty face, you mean absolutely nothing to me. Cold hearted words for a cold-hearted brother I suppose." Dipper purred. Mabel's cheeks where soaked in her tears now. "N-No, Bro Bro, I-I'm your sister!" She wepted. "You still are, that'll never change, however the friendship we had- poof- ha-ha is gone, it was just an ember waiting to be extinguished. See, you are always so caught up in your own little fantasy land and forget just about everyone else. You had your chances Shooting Star, plenty of them. Well I'm done playing the role of everyone's bloody **PUPPET! HAHAHAHA! NOW I GET TO HAVE REAL FUN! FREE FROM EVERYONE'S GRASP! I WANT YOU TO LISTEN WELL SHOOTING STAR! YOU THOUGHT THE DREAMS WHERE FAKE? WELL- WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW SHOOTING STAR? ARE THEY STILL FAKE TO YOU?!** " Dipper snapped. Mabel shook her head. "No. I don't." Dipper grabbed her by the throat. "I can't hear you Shooting Star? What was that?" He asked. "I SAID NO! THEY AREN'T FAKE! THEY'RE REAL!" She cried as she sputtered and choked at the lack of air entering her lungs. Dipper was just about to respond when he was thrown to the ground releasing Mabel in the process. "Are you alright Mabel? Did he hurt you?" Stan asked. "A little, but is this really necessary?" Mabel asked. **"HAHAHA, YEAH STAN, IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY? I'M NOT COMPLAINING THIS FEELS VERY COMFORTABLE DON'T GET ME WRONG, BUT WE** _ **WHERE**_ **HAVING A CONVERSATION THAT YOU KIND OF INTERUPTED."** Dipper said in an all to casual voice. Stan shook his head. "Thar was no conversation as far as I'm concerned. You where choking your sister! Why are you acting like this?!"

" **HA!** You think I know the answer to that damned question? If I did do you _**really**_ think I'd have let myself fall into my bloodlust? Do you really think I would be fighting? I don't have an answer for you Stan, know, are you going to get off of me willingly or am I going to be forced to make you get off of me?" Dipper said as he looked back at Stan. "You can't force me to do anything kid. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hurt your sister." Stan said. Dipper shrugged. "So, be it?" He snapped his fingers and Stan's iron grip loosened before he got off him. "W-What?!" Stan was speechless. How'd Dipper get him to release him. Dipper stretched out his muscles before he rolled his shoulders. "Ah, it feels good to be me. Now then, like I said Stan you interrupted our conversation, **I DON'T LIKE TO BE INTERUPTED!** " Dipper socked Stan's right jaw line. He winced at the strike. This was not the scrawny nephew he knew. There was an almost supernatural power behind his strike. Stan held his cheek. "Dipper, what crazy magic did you get into now?!" Stan demanded. Dipper gave him a careless shrug. "Magic? Now you think this is because of magic? Although you're accurate that magic has a small role in this new-found strength you'd be wrong in accusing me of using magic to become like this. Like I had explained not a moment before, I don't know why I'm like this but I could care less! The overwhelming power I feel is to intoxicating to want to just let it go." His eyes filled with bloodlust. He snapped his fingers and a knife appeared in his hand. He ran his finger over the blade. "People now days say: "Live your life to the fullest because you don't know how long you've got." Hahaha, I assume they'd had some sort of point? After all, when it comes down to you day of judgement there are those who've nothing, and those who have everything. We all let our lives pass us by- never giving it a second thought, thinking that we're safe stuck inside our society. Slowly you adjust to societies norm. And for what poupous? To fit in? To be acknowledged as a human being? We try and try but there are those who's potential goes unrecognized. Talents that will always be lost in the wind. Why allow our society to mold us into the same mindless trash bag? Why should I have to be cast aside like I am no one. I have potential in me- I have so much for me in this life. But all I've done is be someone else's door mat. Well that time's come and gone! You think I'm possessed, you think I've been consumed by dark magic? Well you're both wrong! I am not controlled, nor am I consumed, this is what emotions that's laid hidden inside my mind for too long! **I AM DIPPER FRICKING PINES AND I'M DONE BEING YOUR PUPPET! TONIGHT, MARKS MY NEW ERA! AN ERA OF MY CHOOSING! YOU WILL BOW TO ME!** " Dipper snapped.

"We would never bow to you Dipper!" Mabel snapped crossly. Dipper frown. "See, that simply won't do Shooting Star. You forget who has the power to kill you with a snap of his fingers. I am not playing your little game anymore Shooting Star. You're playing mine; and I will always win!" Dipper snapped. "Hextainem, libion sati!"

Dipper sunk to his knees dropping the knife as he did so, his eyes grew wide with horror. The feeling of bloodlust he once was intoxicated by was leaving his body far to quickly for his liking. His eyes fell on Stan who held his hand out at Dipper. "Sorry kid, nothing personal." Stan said. Dipper's eyes grew heavy as the world begun to fade in and out of focus. "What the hell did you do to me, Stan?" Dipper asked. "Just something I read out of a book. Sleep well Dipper." Stan said as Dipper's body fell limp as his breaths evened out in a calm and peaceful slumber. Finally, for the first time in the past few minutes, Mabel and Stan could breath a sigh of relief. For the time being their predicament was over, but they both didn't know for how long.

 _ **A/N: End of chapter 1 thanks to all of you for loving the videos I've posted. And supporting my growth of this story.**_


End file.
